Bad Ass Kurama
by Punk of Anime
Summary: Okay well to make it short. Kurama is sick of being a goody two shoe. So with the help of his freinds they'll make him become a real bad ass but what if he ends in falling in love and can't help but be mean to her.


Hey everyone I hope you like this FanFic. I'm writing this part at like 1:30a.m. right now. So it may seem a little werid just to warn you. Well I'm going to stop talking about nothing now and get on with the story so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I own jack squat. So what, it's not like you own anything either. :P .... Chapter 1: Sick of it  
  
Kurama was walking down the street like normal when he saw a little old lady tiring to cross the street. He walked up to her and said , "May I be of some assistence?" "Why yes, you would." Kurama helped her across the street.  
  
"It's so nice nice to get help from the youth." said the little old women, "My, for a girl you have some very musclare arms." She added.  
  
Kurama chocked on his spit on her last comment. He coughed a few times. "Are you okay. Do I need to call my grandson?!" The little old yelled in painic.  
  
"No! No that wounld be nessecary." Kurama said waving his hands. "Well thank you so much for walking me across the street. I just need to go to the pharmacy....oh crap! It's on the other side of the street! Damn it!" She yelled shaking her fist.  
  
Kurama hit himself on his head. "Yeah, damn it." he said. "Hn, having troubles?" "Ahh!" Kurama screamed and jumped to turn around. "God, you scare to easy." Hiei said. "Oh, Hiei it's just you. Uh...well I was just helping this lady across the street." Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara came from behind the corner, laughing their heads off. "We...saw...the...whole...thing!"Yusuke said throught laughs.  
  
"Are this your little girlfreinds?" the old lady said randomly. "What?! Girlfreinds?!" Kuwabara yelled, "Kurama you're gay and you never told us?!"  
  
"How did you get that out of girlfreinds?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well hello girlfriends, it's kinda in the word." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Well it can also be interpreted as girl's that are friends." Said Kurama shrugging.  
  
"But we're not girls that's the point!!!!" Yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Well......oh shutup!" Said Kurama glaring. "Come on grandma let's go." He said taking the old lady across the street.  
  
"Man, he's lost it." Said Hiei shaking his head.  
  
"Where are you taking me? I'll call the police on you!" Yelled the grandma flinging her cane in the air.  
  
"We're gonig to the pharmecy like oyu wanted!" Yelled Kurama.  
  
"We did? Oh yeas your name was Sarah I remember now." Said the granny. "And about those zits...." She whispered in his ear. "It's all about the foundation."  
  
Kurama looked at her as though she were crazy. "What?!? I don't have any zits! And what the heck is foundation?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"Oh, pumkin it's all about in denial at your age but don't worry the puberty stops after a while." She patted his shoulder and Kurama blushed. "and if you need some extra knickers, Tj maxx always has some used ones for sale." Kurama jumped back stopping in the middle of the street.  
  
"Oh my god, i've just been introduced to the life of women." Mumbled Kurama. "honey, didn't you know about this earlier, oh wait you were Lisa! The pregnant one!" Yelled the old lady.  
  
"No!" Yelled Kurama. "How did you get that impression!"  
  
"Oh, honey it's a phase everyone goes through and you know what i'll bet the baby will take after it's father." She winked at him before gonig off into the pharmecy store.  
  
Kurama stood there looking at the doors for a minute before running across the street towards his friends. As usual Yusuke and Kuwabara were cracking up while Hiei was blowing a strand of hair out of his face. They all looked up realizing his prescence as Yusuke broke out in another fit of laughter.  
  
Kurama walked over to the wall and slammed his fist against it. Hiei walked over to him. "Hn, was it that bad?" He asked. Stupid question as usual coming from Hiei. "No, I was jsut introduced to the way a women functions. I'm officialy afraid of women!" He yelled. "Well that's not a good thing." Said Hiei trying to hold back a smirk.  
  
"So you are gay?" Asked Kuwabara. "Hell no!" Yelled Kurama as Kuwabara jumped back. "I never want to hear that in my life again I'm scarred for life already my mind has gone through too much." He said holding his head as if it were about to burst.  
  
"So..." Said Yusuke sitting down. "What is it like being a women Kurama or should I just call you Suichi womenizer." Said Yusuke. Kuram turned around. "Shutup! That's it from now on i'm not Kurama anymore. I'm sick of it being called a girl for helping granny know it all down the street! I'm tired of being a goody two shoe and I'm tired of all the damn insults. That's it, I want to be a bad ass!" He yelled.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabar looked at him before bursting out into another fit if laughter. "You? Become.....A bad ass!" Kuwabara choked out. "That's classic!" Yeleld Eusuke from the ground. "You know what? Shutup! And Yusuke you have funny hair and Kuwabara you are a ugly little two faced idiot!" Yelled Kurama folding his arms across his chest.  
  
They gasped. "Kurama!" Yelled Yusuke. "Whats wrong Yusuke? Cat got your tongue? Or are you mad that I just go you in your own stupid idotic game!" Yelled Kurama. "Umm, Kurama are you in there?" Yelled Yusuke.  
  
Kurama pushed him away as he walked off. "I'll be a bad ass and you'll all know it!" He yelled before crossing the street. The granny approached him. "Oh honey here you go." She said handing him a bag. "what is this?" He asked. "All the things you need while on your maternity, diapers, tampons..." "Oh, oh oh!!!!!!! too much information!" Yelled Kurama dropping the bag in the street and running the other way.  
  
"But those were expensive oyu get back here young lady!" Called the women after Kurama.  
  
"Man, I feel so bad for the guy." Said Kuwabara. "Why?" Asked Hiei. "Well because that women has been boethering him about being pregnant for the past two hours." Hiei raised an eyebrow at Kuwabara. "You think he'll go through with being a bad ass? "Asked Yusuke behind them.  
  
"Nah, Kurama's too good for that." Said Hiei. Such little did he know.  
  
A/N: So do you think Kurama is going to go throgh with being a bad ass??? Well I sure do! I hope you liked it so far. Please review, if you do I'lll update. Thanks TTFN, Ta Ta For Now! 


End file.
